


Behind the Scenes

by Katarina_Claire



Series: 4 Ships of Sin [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fashion Show, Just smut, Ladrien sin is honestly the best, Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, adrien agreste - Freeform, and you need more of it, im really not, just sin, ladrien, oh god there is no plot, ok im sorry, omg im so sinful im sorry, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina_Claire/pseuds/Katarina_Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fashion shows are stressful and everyone needs a little pick-me-up behind the scenes.<br/>Even Monsieur Adrien Agreste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to warn you that it subtly switches POV occasionally. I didn’t really notice until after I wrote it. I don’t want to write when it switches (because that would break up the continuity) but if it’s confusing, let me know and I’ll add some guides. Normally when I write Marinette’s name, it’s her POV. When she’s referred to as “my lady”, it’s normally Adrien’s POV.
> 
> Get ready to sin.

            “Adrien! You’re up soon!” 

            Adrien threw his hand out onto the table next to the couch and grabbed the first thing his fingers touched. He then promptly threw it at the door where the voice came from. He never opened his eyes and his other arm never moved from its spot around his Lady’s waist.

            “Frustrated, are we?” Ladybug giggled and continued leaving wet kisses along his jaw. He blushed at his overreaction and nodded hesitantly, careful not to disturb her _wonderful_ actions.

            “J-Just a little.” He knew Ladybug would be at the show today. They’d argued during patrol about who would be responsible for monitoring the event and he ended up winning. Still…he had no idea it would escalate to here. In the back of his head, he suspected that she would never do this if she knew she was actually straddling her partner. 

            “I can help you out with that.” She moved back up to his lips and he accepted her eagerly. Both of his hands held onto her waist for dear life. Every small movement she made sent delicious shocks through his body. He knew for a fact that she could feel his arousal through his pants and her suit. 

            “G-God, Ladybug, why are we,” Adrien was cut off with a particularly rough grind that pulled a gasp from his lips. He felt her smile against his skin as she repeated the motion. He threw his head back and his hips bucked up to meet her. 

            Ladybug pushed him so that he was lying down on the couch. God, the stylists would kill him for ruining his look, but he didn’t give a damn. Ladybug was straddling him and her lips were on his and her hands- _God-_ her hands were pulling at his hair. 

            And then the slamming on the door came back and Adrien had to groan for another reason. “Adrien, please!” This time it was Nathalie. “You must be ready to go NOW!”

             Ladybug pulled away and licked her lips teasingly. “Looks like we have to put this on hold.” Adrien growled but he couldn’t argue with that. If he wasn’t in place on time, then his father would send people to look for him and that would not be good, especially in this position. To his dismay, Ladybug climbed off of him and shooed him along. “I’ll be here when you get back.”

             Adrien adjusted himself as best as he could. Thankfully, he was wearing jeans that hid his… _ahem_ …arousal. Nobody would notice a thing, unless they saw the flush in his cheeks.

             Once he was gone, Marinette grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. Her heart was pounding through her chest and her hands were shaking slightly. She couldn’t believe she’d just done that with Adrien. _ADRIEN. Of all people._ She didn’t know where her courage just came from, but she was so glad it happened. It had to be the mask. No way would she have been able to do that with him as herself. Adrien wouldn’t be back for a while, so she dropped her transformation.

            Tikki sent her a stern look. “Marinette, that’s not what the suits are for.”

            Marinette blushed, but Tikki understood. She’d been through enough Ladybugs to know the routine by now. And when both Ladybug and Chat Noir ended up being teenagers, both she and Plagg knew exactly what to expect.

             “Look…I can modify the suit to make this whole thing easier. You just had to ask.” 

            “Thanks, Tikki. Th-That would be great.” Marinette felt like she was being given the talk from her mother all over again. It was incredibly embarrassing, but she was still too worked up to care that much about it. Tikki flew off to find some sweets in the room to recharge, leaving Marinette to think about what just happened. 

            Adrien didn’t seem to know how irresistible he was. His hair…his eyes…his hands…Marinette bit back a moan. His hands were incredible. The way he held onto her like he was scared to let go. She clenched her thighs together, feeling this insatiable need to be touched. She glanced around quickly to make sure no one was around and put a hand under her shirt. 

            Marinette moaned softly as she started to knead her own breast, her other hand snaking down between her legs. She would die of embarrassment if someone walked in right now, but for some reason, that just excited her more. Especially if it was Adrien…If he walked in, she would probably jump at him. Her fingers stroked herself up and down, purposely avoiding the area she wanted to touch the most. 

            She heard footsteps approach and she sat up in a panicked frenzy. “T-Tikki!” Tikki understood what she wanted and quickly transformed her with the adjusted Ladybug suit. Just in time too, because Adrien walked in right after. The adjusted suit stopped at her wrist and had a zipper to allow her to take it off. 

            Adrien had a hungry look in his eyes as he locked the door behind him and started to walk towards her. He quickly discarded of his shirt, carelessly throwing it to the other side of the room. He grinned, never stopping his saunter towards her. He reminded her of a cat on the prowl and felt her heart beat faster. “W-Welcome back.” Adrien crawled onto the couch, this time forcing her to lie on her back. 

            Her bare fingers caught his eye, noticing how they were still slick. Adrien thought his heart had stopped completely when he realized what that meant. “Did you have some fun without me?” Ladybug’s eyes widened and Adrien found himself very satisfied with this shift in power. He didn’t give her a chance to answer before he smashed his lips against hers. 

            Adrien heard her let out a moan and he decided right then and there that he wanted her to make more of those noises. He wanted to be the one to pull those noises out of her and if he didn’t hear another one soon, it would drive him insane. His fingers fumbled with the zipper that her kwami must have put there. He pulled it down as far as he could reach from this position, revealing her breasts to him. 

            _My Lady…Is here…under me…and those…wow…_

Adrien trailed his lips down her neck to her collarbone. He bit down on her skin, leaving a mark and making her squeak in surprise. “Mm. I like that sound.” His mischievous Chat Noir side was taking over and he wasn’t about to try to hold it back. He licked the mark her made on her collarbone and sucked on it lightly. 

            “A-Adrien…” Marinette moaned, moving both of her hands up to his head and running her fingers through his hair. She knew there would be a pretty bruise on her chest from his lips and she just couldn’t find it in her to care when his lips felt so lovely on her hot skin. 

            He continued to her right breast and closed his mouth around her nipple, causing her to arch into him. He sucked on it and pawed at her other breast hungrily. As much as he loved the taste of his Lady… this was driving him insane. He craved her touch. He craved some god damn friction. 

            “Ladybug…” She tilted her head down to look at him.

             “Yes?” She responded breathlessly. She couldn’t find her voice.

             “How do you feel about me moving a little lower?” He felt her body tense up and hesitated, thinking he’d crossed a line. “Too far?” When he saw his Lady frantically shake her head, relief blossomed in his chest. Although he would gladly back off if she was uncomfortable, he was so far gone that stopping now would make him explode.

             So Adrien zipped her suit farther down and helped Ladybug slip her limbs out of it, placing soft kisses along her beautiful skin. He was beyond ravenous, but this was still his Ladybug and he would treat her like the princess she was.

             Marinette felt the chill in the room, but her body felt like it was on fire. She realized with a start what she must look like to Adrien. She was in nothing but her bra and panties (which were Ladybug patterned, of course) and her bra was pulled down, so that wasn’t covering much. She was sprawled beneath him like a helpless damsel.

             Adrien took in this view of her and licked his lips. “God, Ladybug… You look delicious.” 

            Marinette blushed and tapped him on the nose. “Not so fast, Adrien. It’s your turn.” Although he was shirtless, there was a part of him that she wanted access to a little more… Adrien seemed to catch on and stood just for a moment to discard the jeans and boxers he was currently wearing. Marinette cringed on the inside at the way he just threw the jeans to the side. She’d designed those, but she couldn’t be upset for long because…wow.

             She didn’t know what she expected to see when he took his boxers off, but…she knew that she was _very_ satisfied with what she saw. Her courage returned to her as she got onto her knees and reached out her hand to grasp him. Marinette had never done this before, but she wasn’t about to let him know that. She stroked his member cautiously. Hearing a hiss leave his lips, she figured she was going in the right direction.

             Adrien looked down at her. He couldn’t believe what was happening. Ladybug was- was- He couldn’t even finish his thought. The more she stroked him, the more convinced he was that his legs would give out. “W-Wait.” She looked up at her with a look of innocent concern. He had to bite back a moan at it. He shifted their positions so that he was sitting on the couch and nodded his head.

             Ladybug took that as a sign to continue. She continued stroking him and slowly lowered her mouth onto him. He had to dig his fingernails into his palms to keep himself from bucking into her mouth. The sudden warmth that surrounded his cock was sinfully good.

             Adrien put a hand on the back of her head and guided her down gently. He didn’t want to force her, but if she kept going for much longer, then he would lose all control over himself. “L-Ladybug…I’m..” He was so close to cumming right into her mouth, but he couldn’t do that. He wanted to do it…somewhere else.

             Ladybug seemed to take the hint as she released him with a wet popping sound. “Yes, Adrien?” Now she was the one with the hunger in her eyes. He felt a small twinge of guilt since she was so focused on him. It was her turn for pleasure, although, this time, he would enjoy it too.

             Adrien held up a condom between his two fingers, looking at her questioningly.

             Marinette nodded and disposed of her panties almost too quickly for her taste. A surge of courage rushed through her and she reached up to grab the condom. She ribbed the package open and rolled it over his cock, kissing the head of it, her lips lingering a little too long on it. She heard growl low in his throat and that was her only warning before he pushed her back on the couch, settling himself between her legs.

             “Are you ready, Ladybug?” She almost forgot that she was still wearing the mask. She nodded once again, the spot between her legs aching for him. She felt him slowly slide into her and she felt every thought in her head leave her. At this point, her body was running purely on instinct and she suspected that Adrien was the same. He leaned down to kiss her, and she eagerly kissed back, wrapping both of her arms securely around his neck. She rocked her hips against his, begging him to just fucking _move._

 _My Lady is impatient…_ Adrien decided right then and there to just torture her a little more. He pulled out painfully slowly, but from the look on her face, he knew it was more painful for her. Seeing the pleading look in her eyes, he slammed back into her, causing her to let out a kiss-muffled scream.

             And with that, the finish line was in view. He could no longer torture his Lady because he wanted this too much. He wanted more of those screams and he wanted _release._ He picked up the pace, moving against her as if his life depended on it. Her hips rocked in rhythm with his desperately, her kisses frantic. Both of their chests were heaving, but neither of them gave a damn. Sweat glistened on both of their bodies and their bodies were touching in every single way possible.

           “A-Adrien, please, I’m so close.” Adrien never thought in a hundred years he would hear her beg that name. He always imagined it would be “Chat” that she screamed. But, wow, did he like the sound of this too.

             Adrien’s thrusts slowed down, but they were more forceful, more animalistic. He was desperate and he needed this friction as much as she did. He moved his lips to her neck and sucked on the spot that she liked before whispering, “Cum for me, Ladybug.”

            Once those words left his lips, she was a goner. She threw her head back as pleasure consumed her body. Her walls tightened against him, increasing the friction and that was it for him too. The tightness was too much and he felt a very similar pleasure run through his body. Relief flooded him and they both collapsed into each other, panting heavily, too exhausted to even speak.

             It was a good five minutes before either of them said anything. It was him who broke the silence. He lifted his head and grinned at her.

            “You know…I have a show next week too…”

**Author's Note:**

> Please cleanse me with holy water.


End file.
